mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Rockets
The Johnny Rockets Group Inc. is an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. Decor includes Coca-Cola advertising, featuring nearly life-size cardboard illustrations of women in World War II armed services uniforms (see WASP- Women Airforce Service Pilots), individual jukebox stations, chrome accents and red vinyl seats. The staff at some locations are known to sing and dance every half-hour. Making a smiley face with ketchup on the paper plate when serving French fries is a Johnny Rockets trademark. The menu, presentation, counter seating and grilling area are based on an original restaurant from 1947 (still operating today), The Apple Pan in West Los Angeles. Hamburgers are grilled-to-order in full view of the customers and are served wrapped in paper on paper plates. History Johnny Rockets was founded on June 6, 1986, by Ronn Teitelbaum of Los Angeles, California, and "crafted as a 'nongimmicky' recreation of the 1940s-vintage malt shops of his childhood". The first restaurant was established as a 20-stool counter operation on Melrose Avenue in Los Angeles. This location permanently closed on October 26, 2015. Ronn Teitelbaum died on September 11, 2000 at the age of 61. In February 2007, it was announced that RedZone Capital, the private equity firm of Daniel Snyder, was set to acquire the chain. Snyder announced plans to expand the chain both within the United States and worldwide, including the launch of smaller outlets known as Johnny Rockets Express. A sit-down restaurant owned by Six Flags (Red Zone is the largest shareholder), Trappers Adirondack Grill, was converted to a Johnny Rockets in June 2008. In April 2009, the new Yankee Stadium opened with Johnny Rockets stands throughout the site. These stands serve traditional Johnny Rockets hamburgers, french fries, shakes, and malts, among other menu items. FedExField, home of the Washington Redskins (the stadium and team are both owned by Snyder, whose company owned Johnny Rockets at the time), features Johnny Rockets concession areas The world's largest Johnny Rockets franchise opened on June 6, 2012, at the corner of Abraham Lincoln Avenue and Bolivar Avenue in Santo Domingo, the capital city of the Dominican Republic. The restaurant has more than 6,000 square feet (560 m2) and seating for more than 200 guests. RedZone Capital Management sold the company to Sun Capital Partners in 2013. The first Johnny Rockets restaurant in Pakistan was opened in 2013 in Karachi. and later in Lahore and Islamabad in 2014. Johnny Rockets opened their first outlet in Bangladesh at Uttara of Dhaka in November 2016 which was later relocated to Banani and another one at Dhanmondi in 2018. Johnny Rockets opened its first branch in Paraguay on December 16, 2016, in Shopping Mariscal, Asuncion. In 2016, they also opened branches in Peru and Bolivia. Johnny Rockets Canada has five Canadian locations, two Located in Victoria, BC, two located in Vancouver, BC,and one in Windsor, ON. In the media In 2009, the company and CEO John Fuller was featured in the hit TV show Undercover Boss on CBS in the USA and on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom. The sixth episode of the anime series Blood Blockade Battlefront features a parody of the restaurant called "Jack & Rockets" which the characters Leonardo Watch and Nej order from a lot. Category:Restaurants Category:Hamburger Restaurants